wanderers
by asylum regular
Summary: Dai is a care free warlock who doesn't know what it's like to love. Quin is a shadowhunter who wants to know true love. read as these two face the unwanted problems that their relationship brings to their lives. HAITUS
1. hello

**A/N: okay, so me and my friend wolfie were on webs and then we started this topic called wanderers, it evolved into a trilogy. The third topic is still in the works but we decided to make the awesome story of Quin and Dai more public by posting it here on fanfic. the stories are like a conversation between the two of us and it goes back and forth so you get both peoples perspective.**

***Indicate a post by wolfie**

**Anything else is a post by me**

**Claimer/ disclaimer: Dai belongs to me (except for his pic) but Quin belongs to wolfie (with the exception of the pic) but the mortal instruments world which it is based in belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

Dai weaved through the trees purposefully, he had promised to be at the institute by sundown. Sundown was _now_. He broke free of the tree line just as the shadowhunter went to the door to see if he was coming or not.

*she crossed her arms, leaning on the doorframe and studying the newcomer. He was late; she already liked him. Warlocks always seemed funny to her, dressing weird and acting weirder. Why was he here? The "authorities" wouldn't tell her. She huffed softly they were so annoying. As she went on thinking idly as she watched him*

He smiled and strolled through the door. He looked back "are you coming?" he asked smiling.

*she smiled slightly and followed, her converse making no sound, like a cat her eyes shining. Finally she would have a distraction from being bored*

He followed her as she led him down the twisting halls that were the institute. He felt his tail twitching against his back from time to time when he became curious of the objects lining the halls. He had an obvious warlock trait, a tail and slittedelectric blue eyes that were more iris than whites. He walked with a bounce in his step and curiosity gleaming in his eyes, but he soon became bored so he caused blue sparks to rain on him and watched as smaller versions of regular animals began to dance in the sparks as if rejoicing. So that's why he almost ran into a pillar *she leaned against the pillar, raising an eyebrow and still smiling* having troubles? I wonder if you are going to make it to the Library. *she chuckles under her breath and turns, walking just to down the length of the hall and turning into a doorway, sending her hair into a spin without looking back to see if he followed.*

With a wave of his hand he dismissed the illusion and quickly followed after the girl "what's your name?" he asked trying to be polite

Quinesella, you can call me Quin. *she smiled a bit more then looked around the room... to find no one* Great. Where's the authorities now. *she scanned the room once more before giving an exasperated sigh and sits down, fussing over the hem of her shirt* So your name now?

"Dai's the name and illusions are my game!" he said like a small child gloating as he caused a light flurry of snow to fall

*she rolled her eyes, laying back and blowing at the snowflakes and keeping them away from her and directing them at him* Hey.

He backed away in utter horror "what kinda person doesn't like snow?" he yelled

The kind that spent two hours on her hair this morning! *she laughed and closed her eyes her head back*

He rolled his eyes "where to next?" he asked as he waved the illusion away

*she shrugged* I don't know. We were supposed to meet her here.

"Well anything could have happened" he said as he walked towards one of the bookshelves. He paused pulling one free "a book of spells in a shadowhunter library?" he asked skeptically

*she looked at her shoes* Spells are cool. Steles just draw and execute pre-defined objectives but spells you can form.

"Ah the renowned stele only used by shadowhunters," he said grandly. "I've never actually seen one" he said with child-like innocence

*she nodded, reaching unconsciously to her back jeans pocket where she kept her own stele but heard the innocence in his tone and kept it out of sight, never over trusting* So do you have any idea why you're here?

"A few... minor complications with a neighboring vampire clan" he said his eyes going dark

*she smiles grimly* what is your definition of minor.

"Confidentiality restricts me from telling you" he said as he walked out of the room

*she sticks her tongue out childishly behind his back and picks out a book; Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick and starts to read it for the ninth time it was one of her favorite books she only wished Patch was with her... being a Shadowhunter so cut into her dating plans*

He almost laughed at her childish actions as he narrowly avoided bumping into the institute head.

"I can't believe Satoshi would be so reckless" he sighed after getting an explanation "well I'll go talk him out of this childish fit of his "he said as he vanished into thin air

**A/N: well that's it for now; I'll upload the next chapter by next Saturday at the latest**


	2. escape

**A/N: hello again! When I left you hanging a while ago Dai was off to deal with some vampire troubles and Quin was nestled in the library with a book, this time we go through their escape from the institute and depending on how long it is maybe even some steamy scenes. This update is in honor of my friends who have always loved the story of Quin and Dai.**

*she started to cry and curse creatively under her breath as something happened in the book, not noticing them in her own world*

When he transported back it was in the library, upside down, and right next to where Quin was sitting.

*she screamed, drawing her stele and clutching her book to her chest her amber eyes wide then she scowls* It's just you. Never scare a girl when she's reading, it's not polite.

"It's not my fault my magic dumped me here" he said rubbing his head

*she smiled slightly* Well i need someone to yell at and i can still blame you. *she sits back down*

He rolled his eyes as he got up and dusted himself off "Hush, hush? Please, I know _much _better books" he said turning his nose up at the book

*she huffed* Well the Mortal Instruments series was pretty good along with the Infernal Devices series... *she smiles, her eyes growing distant* Cassandra Clare... amazing...

"She IS wonderful but so is Kelly Armstrong!" he said a fire in his eyes.

*she looked surprised* Oh. I didn't know you read her books. They were the first ones I've read. I'm actually related to both of them. I only wish i had their last names. Quinesella Claire or Armstrong sounds cool.

"Well my last name just happens to be Clare my half sister was Cassandra Clare's great, great aunt. Right now she is the only other true Clare left, of course I know her and have taken the liberty of introducing myself as a distant cousin twice removed" he said with a playful tone

*she rolls her eyes* Ok the. Should I be looking out for your bestseller in case writing runs in the family?

"You've probably already read quite a few of my books or at least heard of me I have too many aliases to count Dai is my real name though and what I just told you? The back story of one of them" he said shrugging

*she nods, bored* **(A/N: this is the shortest post ever and it was a pain in the ass to reply to!)**

Then he turned to the window "hm I'm afraid I've picked up a few angry followers" he said in a chiding voice. "Well to each his own now I must bid you adieu mon ami" he said disappearing

Great, I'll go stab myself for entertainment

"You should spend more time getting stronger than reading." Booby's voice was sharp. As he looked at Quin, his sandy red hair was over his face a bit but his giant hammer was over his shoulders. **(A/N: this was a post by another person on the site that we all call hommie wolfie wanted to kill her for this post but the website owner, and me and wolfie's friend, told her she couldn't kill hommie)**

He returned a few minutes later to see the disturbing scene before him "Just a question but do you want any help?" he asked with a raised brow obviously talking to Quin

*she waved him off easily, not facing him* I'm fine. Back so soon?

"Yup" he said "they were small fries nothing special"

*she rolled her eyes* Well they were still something to do. I'm stuck in here

"Why?" he asked **(a/n: same amount of words but all you have to do is answer the question, much better post)**

*she sighed, leaning against the wall, a slight grin on her face and she closes her eyes* I'm on house arrest. I am not the most well behaved Shadowhunter...

"Not from what I can see" he said shrugging

*she raised an eyebrow* Staring at me are we?

"Just thinking" he said "about your house arrest, can they tell if you leave?"

*she grins* sure but i figured out a loophole a while ago. Why?

"There's a movie playing tonight" he said "I passed the movie theater on my way back" **(back then I was clueless to the ways of flirting, this post now haunts my thoughts as a permanent reminder of my stupidity)**

*she laughed, throwing her head back* Is that a date? *she tried to act casual, though the girlish hope in her voice was hard to hide*

"Why would I ask other ways" he asked with a boyish confidence

*a light flush spread across her face.* Cocky today? *she opened her eyes and walked over, for once not minding she was short* so what are going to see?

"Always, not just today" he said

*she sighs* something to look forward to.

"Always something to look forward to" he said with a smirk

*she rolled her eyes* Come on hot shot. Where're we going?

"The vow" he said "it's supposed to be pretty good" he cautiously reached down and grabbed her hand

*she crinkled her nose behind his back "Chick-flicks. Ugh" she thought to herself. Nevertheless she would be going with him so she would suffer through it. Who was she kidding; she would be spying on him the whole time anyway. She smiled to herself*

"Then what about the act of valor if the vow doesn't gain your approval" he said smiling

*she smiles for real this time* Yay. Go violence. *she smiled, tightening her hand around his jokingly*

"Gotta love the violence" he said as he grabbed her hand "now about this loop hole"

*she grinned, her eyes sparking amber embers* Heh, you see, you just make a distraction. *She reaches into her pocket, pulling out a dusty black stone* Always wanted to do this... *she went into the hallway, letting go of his hand first then lobbed it down the hallway. When it touched down there was a boom and black smoke seeped into the hallway. She ran back and grabbed Dai's hand her eyes feverish* Come on! Let's go! *she started to pull him to the doorway*

**Well that's it for today folks next update should be coming at you by Saturday at the latest, Monday the earliest. Ja ne!**


End file.
